


Friends

by AnonSinner



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonSinner/pseuds/AnonSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I challenged myself to write an Aesling/Gregor fic. NSFW. I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut. Critiques appreciated.

The group, filthy and bloodied after a harrowing journey, decided to make their first stop in the city of Gladfork a bath house. 

Ashe, nervous about a public bath house in the first place, immediately put her foot down when they arrived, “I am not going into a mixed-sex bath house. I can go find a river or something.” 

Markus rolled his eyes, “You mean that river several miles back? Come on Ashe, no one’s going to judge you.” 

“It’s more an issue of being forced to bathe with all of you. That’s just weird.” she glanced at Thog. If anyone noticed the look, they didn’t say anything. 

“This city is big enough, places like these usually have private rooms, I’m sure we can get you one,” Thog put in. 

Ashe sighed and gave in reluctantly. They headed inside and tried to book Ashe a private room from one of the attendants, but they had bad news. 

“A minimum of two people? What kind of rule is that?” 

“My apologies ma’am, we had issues in the past where people would drown by themselves. It’s a liability issue.” 

Ashe ran a hand through her hair and surveyed the group. She would just have to pick someone. Thog… no she couldn’t do that. She wanted to pick Thog, but it would be awkward.For the both of them probably. Markus, absolutely not. She didn’t want him to see the entirety of her bindings. If he couldn’t put together what they were from what he could see, he would definitely figure it out as a complete picture. Kyr, well, he had probably never seen a naked female before. She didn’t want to open that can of worms today. Gregor… would probably be the most respectful about the whole thing actually. “Okay, I’ll take Gregor.” 

Gregor threw his hands in the air, “Yay! Can I braid your hair?” 

Ashe couldn’t help a small smile, “Sure Gregor, why not?” 

The man flagged down a different attendant to show them to the room, “A private room for these two if you will.” He turned his attention to the other three, “If you sirs will follow me, I’ll show you to the main bath.” 

Thog looked sour, but that might have just been his usual face. Ashe waved at the others as the new attendant led her and Gregor away. He led them down a hallway and stopped in front of a door and opened it. There was a small entry room and another door inside. 

“Leave your clothes in here. We will have them washed and robes will be provided for you to wear until we are finished.” He nodded at them and continued back up the hallway. 

They entered the room. Gregor was already stripping down before she closed the door. Ashe hesitated a moment, her heart pounding. It’s just Gregor she told herself. Even if he looks at you, he’s just gonna see you as a person. Not as a monster. You are more than just the bindings. She released the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and started taking off her clothes as well, draping them over the same clothing rack Gregor had slung his over and entered the second room. 

There was a small steaming tub set into the floor in the back. A couple of stools were set beside a pair of faucets. A small cabinet next to the door was stocked with soaps and towels. Gregor, who had already filled several buckets from the faucets, was dunking water over his head. Ashe couldn’t help but stare. She had never considered Gregor romantically before, but she had to admit, he had a nice body. He seemed a little scrawny to be such a powerful fighter, but his lean muscles belied the true strength he held. He had surprisingly few scars given how many fights she assumed he’d been in; a few lines on his shoulder, what looked to be a bite on his arm, and of course the slash from Sir Dunstan running from his chest to his hip. She bit her lip looking at the last scar. She had put so much of herself into keeping him alive through that. There were a few dark times where she had considered giving up and letting him die, but ultimately she was glad she hadn’t She couldn’t ask for a better friend than Gregor. 

She tore her gaze away thanking the gods that he was too busy to notice her staring. She moved to begin scrubbing her own layer of dirt and grime away. She sat down on the stool to get her feet and she heard a second splash. Gregor was already finished. 

“I can help you get your back if you want.” 

“No you don’t have to…. okay,” she trailed off as Gregor had already begun taking a cloth to her back. She resisted the urge to shudder with pleasure as he brushed against the lines of her bindings. For some reason, something resonated within her whenever they were stimulated. It left the beginnings of an aching throb between her legs. She needed to take her mind off of that. 

“So, you finished pretty fast.” She couldn’t think of anything better to say. 

“Well, in the Outriders, the rule was don’t spend your time on luxuries like bathing when you could be out killing monsters.” He hummed a little tune happily as he worked. 

“ They put a lot of rules on you didn’t they?” She bit her lip. Tension was pooling in her stomach. She held back a moan as Gregor passed over a particular line crossing her spine. She really ought to tell him to stop. 

“Oh yeah. It builds discipline and makes you a better person. No meat, no alcohol, no sex, modest living. Really anything that made us more efficient.” 

“You’re not in the Outriders anymore, Gregor. You know you don’t have to follow all of their arbitrary rules.” Gods, why did he have to mention sex. Her thoughts drifted back to her first week of freedom after she left Meathe. She may have gone a little wild with her indulging. It was a pretty great week. It was becoming harder not to think about it. 

“They weren’t arbitrary. They made us better warriors. Here I’ll start on your hair.” 

Ashe sighed in relief as the assault on her bindings stopped. “Well at the very least, you could fall in love. I’ve seen how close you and Dont are. Or Firi?” They must have put herbs in the hot pool. The steam filling the room was making her head buzz pleasantly. Gregor’s at first gentle hands were beginning to shake slightly. She wondered if that meant the steam was affecting him too. 

“Well I wouldn’t say that close. Why is that rule the one everyone always centers on? It put off almost all of the new recruits when I was first trying to get the Outriders back together. I don’t need love, I get fulfillment enough from my friends.” 

“Alright fair enough. So what happened if someone did break one of the rules?” 

Gregor’s hands faltered for a moment, “Well… it was a very heavy punishment.” 

Ashe didn’t probe further. They were silent a moment. Gregor picked up a bucket and dumped it over Ashe’s head, then began finger combing the soap out of her hair. He spoke up again, his increasingly unsteady hands belying his calm voice “One time I walked in on Ventis with someone in his bed. He told me never to tell anyone what I saw. I didn’t, even though I knew it was wrong. I guess even though he broke a rule, he was still a great leader and mentor. I always wondered why he thought it was worth the risk of being caught. If that had been anyone but me...” 

Later, she wouldn’t be able to place what made her decide to do what she did. She would blame it on the herbs from the hot bath filling the air with a potent steam, the sensations left behind from Gregor rubbing the bindings on her back, anything that would make sense of what she did. She turned around to look at Gregor sitting on his stool behind her, “We can try it. I mean, then you can see if it’s worth it.” 

Gregor left his face blank, but his eyes were focused. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but he was definitely thinking hard. She was surprised it wasn’t an immediate no. 

“It’s not wrong to enjoy something just because someone told you it was.” She said gently, thinking maybe that was the root of his inner battle, having experienced similar issues from her own raising. 

His eyes softened, “I guess… it wouldn’t be so bad with a friend.” He met her eyes and heat rose in her cheeks. She knew she should stop and think about this, but her head swam with the thick scent in the air. What the hell did they put in that water? Her train of thought didn’t get much farther before she leaned over and kissed Gregor. He was stiff at first, but slowly he began to push back as much as she was. Tentatively, Gregor placed his hands on her hips and pulled her onto his lap. She could feel him already hardening under her. Had he been just as aroused as her this whole time but just holding back? Maybe the whole discipline thing wasn’t such a hare-brained idea after all. The sheer mental control he had over his own body was amazing. 

Gregor’s hands had begun to roam her body, exploring, touching. His breath came quick between kisses. She let herself loose and moaned as he brushed against the lines of her bindings. She was no longer worrying about the future consequences of what she was doing. Her body had had enough teasing. She was lost in the sensations, thinking only of their two bodies and what they could do with them. The hesitant kiss turned into a hungry one. Her own hands ran down his back, feeling various scars. He shivered under her touch. She thought she could feel the barest hints of a groan against her lips. Her hand slipped between the two of them and closed around his dick. Gregor grunted in surprise. He pulled back from the kiss and leaned his head into her shoulder as she started stroking. “Wow… gods….” was all he managed to mutter. 

Ashe chuckled. If he was surprised how good that felt, he had another thing coming. She sighed pleasantly as Gregor shifted one of his hands to her breast and kissed her neck. He eased them off the stool and pressed Ashe’s back to the cool tile floor. She curled her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, rubbing her hips against his. Her body yearned for more and she made it clear, “Please Gregor.” 

He obliged. It took him a moment to get the right angle, but he finally slid inside her, drawing a soft moan from Ashe and a significantly louder one from Gregor. He stopped kissing her neck and buried his face into her shoulder again, panting heavily with each stroke. Ashe matched him thrust for thrust, the heat coiling in her stomach growing with each one. She tightened around him as she finally came. Gregor grunted in surprise but somehow managed to keep going. He didn’t make it through her second orgasm however. In the heat of the moment, neither of them thought anything of it as he came inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, both of them gasping They shared one last, long kiss before Gregor rolled over to lay beside her. 

He looked over at her, a strange look in his eyes, “I think maybe, it was worth it.” 

Ashe flashed him a grin, “I was thinking the same thing.” She got to her feet, trying not to think too hard about the cum dripping from her. She didn’t want to ruin this, for once, feeling of calm that had washed over her with panic. She could worry about that later. She walked to the back of the room and lowered herself into the hot pool. The hot water, coupled with a really good orgasm, left her muscles feeling relaxed. She hadn’t felt this good in a very long time. She lay her head back, eyes closed. She barely registered the soft splashes of Gregor joining her in the pool. They sat relaxing until they heard the sounds of one of the bath attendants opening the outer door and dropping off their freshly washed clothes. They clambered out of the pool, dried off, and went back into the outer room to change back into their clothes. Without the steam of the bath fogging up their minds, it suddenly began to dawn on them what had just occurred. They both avoided looking at each other. 

When they exited, Ashe spotted the attendant who had shown them to the room and moved to grab him, whispering angrily “What the hell was up with the water in there?” 

His eyes widened, “So, when he said a private room, he didn’t mean THE private room?” 

Ashe could feel her blood boiling, “You didn’t think to ask?” 

“Please don’t tell my boss.” 

She covered her face with her hand, “So, the water?” 

“Not just the water.” He answered weakly, “ A magic charm in the room as well.” 

“Why would you do that?” It took Ashe all of her control not to yell and cause a scene. 

“People pay well for such services.” The attendant shrugged. 

Ashe grit her teeth and let the man go. He walked away and she turned to look at Gregor, “Gregor, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-” 

He shook his head, “It was both of our decision. I could have said no, but I didn’t.” He paused, brief worry showing on his face, “Besides, magic like that has a hard time affecting me. I was more in control of my decision than you think. You don’t have to treat me like a kid. 

“Sorry Gregor, this is just-” Ashe put her hand to her forehead, starting to panic, ”Ohhhh what do we do now?” 

Gregor shrugged, “I guess we just go on like we always have. We’re friends Ashe. Nothing can change that.” He gave her a smile. 

She smiled back, weak with relief, “You’re right Gregor.”


End file.
